


Дань Альбиону

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: Оказывается, долг Мерлина не только охранять Артура. Кое-что он должен и своему народу.





	Дань Альбиону

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zlatoyara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlatoyara/gifts).



> Написано на Сикрет Санту.   
> Не дописано.

Маленькая келья была освещена единственной свечой. Тусклого света едва хватало, чтобы разглядеть очертания предметов да не споткнуться в полумраке, но большего и не требовалось. Моргана перевернулась на другой бок. Скоро будет год, как она вместе с друидами укрылась от гнева Утера в полуразрушенном храме на Острове Проклятых, но ее тело еще помнило мягкость королевской перины и жар растопленного камина. Здесь, куда бы она ни пошла, ее сопровождал спертый, стылый воздух, а лавка с кинутым на нее набитым соломой матрасом невольно воскрешала воспоминания о нескольких днях, проведенных под крышей Хунит в Эалдоре. Каменные стены укутывали, словно ледяной саван, надежно пряча друидов от посторонних глаз, но и потихоньку меняя их самих изнутри. Моргана ни о чем не жалела, она знала: для нее нет дороги назад.  
  
Тихий стук нарушил тишину кельи. Моргана настороженно приподняла голову. Пламя свечи резко взвилось вверх, яркой вспышкой озарив скудное убранство комнаты. Стук повторился.   
  
Откинув тонкое покрывало, Моргана скользнула ногами на холодный пол. Подтянув повыше воротник ночной рубашки и быстро накинув сверху тонкую шаль, словно облачившись в броню, Моргана взяла рукой светильник и на цыпочках подошла к двери.  
  
\- Моргана, открой, это я, - глухо раздался с той стороны мальчишеский голос. Моргана поставила свечу на небольшой выступ в стене и торопливо отперла засов.  
  
\- Мордред? Что случилось? – она открыла дверь чуть шире, приглашая его войти, но тот нерешительно замер на пороге. – Мордред?  
  
\- Я не должен был… - произнес мальчик, не поднимая глаз, - … но он приехал один.  
  
\- Один? О ком ты говоришь? – сердце Морганы сжалось, и она выглянула за дверь, силясь рассмотреть хоть что-то в темноте коридора.   
  
\- Он сказал, что должен увидеть тебя, госпожа, - добавил Мордред, наконец поднимая на нее свои огромные, кристально чистые глаза. – Он не принес с собой зла.  
  
Моргана схватила его руками за худенькие плечи и слегка встряхнула, чувствуя, как паника поднимается откуда-то из глубины.  
  
\- Кто это? Кто этот он?  
  
\- Он говорит обо мне, - раздался из коридора низкий мужской голос. Стук каблуков, шелест мантии – и позади Мордреда показалась высокая тень с надвинутым на глаза капюшоном. Моргана сделала шаг назад; шелковая шаль соскользнула с плеч. Моргана поднесла руку к изумленно приоткрывшемуся рту.  
  
\- Артур? – выдохнула она, не веря собственным ушам.   
  
Мужчина мягко отбросил капюшон назад: отблески свечи тут же бросились врассыпную на золотистых волосах. Окинув цепким взглядом едва освещенную келью, Артур встретился глазами с Морганой.  
  
\- Я войду?  
  
Но Моргана уже пришла в себя. Толкнув Мордреда себе за спину, она уперлась обеими руками в дверной проем.  
  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Артур? Что тебе нужно? – прошипела она, памятуя о том, сколь гулко здесь эхо. Не удивленный ее отпором, Артур только тяжело вздохнул.  
  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, Моргана.  
  
Моргана отпрянула назад. В груди у нее что-то забулькало, прорвавшись наружу истеричным смехом. Где-то за углом заскрипела открывающаяся дверь. Торопливо шагнув вперед, Артур ловко зажал Моргане рукой рот, с силой втолкнул ее обратно в келью и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь.   
  
\- Тихо, - прошептал он ей на ухо, прислушиваясь к шарканью чьих-то шагов и тихому говору нескольких голосов. Моргана хотела было возмутиться как подобным обращением, так и тем, что он вообще посмел заявиться сюда, в обитель друидов, словно какой-то… словно имел право… И в то же время, так приятно было отдаться этому поднимающемуся изнутри веселью…   
  
Болезненный удар по щеке мгновенно отрезвил ее. Серьезные глаза с тревогой смотрели на нее из-под светлой челки.  
  
\- Моя помощь? – выдохнула она. – С чего ты взял, что я могу помочь? - она подобралась и, вывернувшись из его рук, с презрением добавила: - Что я захочу помочь? - Она мрачно усмехнулась. - С чего мне вообще помогать Пендрагонам?  
  
Артур устало провел рукой по лицу.   
  
\- Я бы не пришел к тебе, - произнес он глухо, - если бы речь шла обо мне.  
  
\- Я и пальцем не пошевельну ради Утера, - зло отрезала Моргана, и ее глаза яростно сверкнули. – Даже если бы могла. Что бы ни случилось, он заслужил все несчастья этого мира за то, сколько страданий причинил другим.  
  
\- Он твой отец, - с укором произнес Артур.  
  
\- Он никогда им не был! – взвилась Моргана. – Он подписал мне смертный приговор, или ты забыл?  
  
\- Он бы не смог привести его в действие, - покачал головой Артур. – Если бы ты не сбежала с друидами…  
  
\- … я бы уже была мертва! Хватит, Артур! – Моргана вскинула руки. – Ты зря проделал весь этот путь.  
  
Она зашагала по комнате из угла в угол:  
  
\- Я долго верила, что мои кошмары – не больше, чем сны или разыгравшееся от скуки воображение. Но сны оказывались болезненно похожи на реальность, и никакие зелья Гаюса не могли заглушить их. Это были видения, Артур, - Моргана с отчаянием посмотрела на принца. – Видения. В другие времена меня носили бы на руках, боготворили, внимали каждому моему слову, зная, что любое из них может стать пророческим. Я вижу будущее, Артур! Это ли не чудо?  
  
Ее лицо как будто просветлело, но мгновение – и на нее словно нашла туча.  
  
– Утер извратил все: величайший дар превратил в страшное проклятье. Я боялась себя, потому что не понимала, что я такое. Боялась других: что они узнают, что доложат. Тебя боялась тоже. Я так устала бояться, что была готова на все! На все, понимаешь? – она обхватила себя руками. – Утер должен был стать мне защитой. Теперь я ищу защиты от него.  
  
Она подняла на Артура решительный взгляд:  
  
– Уходи. Тебя не должны здесь видеть. Твой меч ничего не стоит против нашей магии.  
  
Еще одна невеселая усмешка.  
  
\- А друиды нынче не большие любители незваных гостей.  
  
Артур отвернулся.  
  
\- Я думал, друиды мирный народ.  
  
\- Нас загнали на этот остров, как крыс в клетку! О каком мире ты говоришь? – Моргана возмущенно всплеснула руками. – Не знаю, как ты смог проникнуть сюда…  
  
\- Эмрис, - прервал ее чистый мальчишеский голос. – Остров узнал его магию.   
  
Моргана оглянулась: Мордред не мигая смотрел на Артура.   
  
\- О чем ты говоришь?  
  
\- Спроси его, зачем он пришел, - продолжал юный друид. Артур медленно повернулся.  
  
Моргана вздохнула.  
  
\- Если речь об Утере…  
  
\- Я здесь не из-за него, - выдавил Артур. Потом оттянул воротник, словно ему было нечем дышать. – Я пришел не как принц – я пришел как друг, - Моргана фыркнула, но Артур лишь крепче стиснул кулаки и продолжил. – …к тебе, как к единственной ведьме, которая не попытается убить меня на месте, едва узнав, кто я такой.   
  
\- Скажи еще, что они будут неправы, - с сарказмом вставила Моргана, но уже без внутреннего жара. – Откуда мне знать, что это не уловка?  
  
\- То, что я здесь, уже измена королевству.  
  
\- Не в том случае, если Утер сам прислал тебя, - заметила Моргана.  
  
\- Отец не ведет с магами переговоров, - чуть поморщившись, отозвался Артур. Моргана снова помрачнела. Сделав круг к двери и обратно, она опустилась на кровать.  
  
\- Ты сказал, тебе нужна помощь, - произнесла она, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. – Помощь ведьмы? – впервые за весь разговор в ее голосе звучало не обвинение, а искренний интерес.  
  
Артур кивнул.  
  
\- Тогда тебе следует знать: я не так уж много умею, - призналась Моргана. – Друиды говорят, моя сила велика, но мне не хватает знаний и контроля.   
  
\- Мне больше не к кому обратиться, - прозвучало так потерянно, что Моргана невольно вспомнила десятилетнего мальчишку, который зачастую проигрывал ей на мечах. Мальчишка вырос в самоуверенного юношу – точную копию своего отца и его верного лакея. Но иногда, в такие вот моменты, ей казалось, что из жестких глаз наследного принца Камелота на нее глядит тот самый до боли знакомый ребенок.   
  
\- Ты пришел сюда вопреки законам, которые так ревностно защищаешь, вопреки воле своего отца. Пришел просить не за себя – за кого-то еще. Я едва узнаю тебя, Артур, - Артур закатил глаза, но не стал противоречить. – Так что же привело тебя ко мне?  
  
Артур снова встретился с ней глазами.  
  
\- Мерлин.  
  
***  
  
Натянув капюшон пониже, Моргана набрала полную грудь воздуха и, резко выдохнув, шагнула под своды главных ворот Камелота.   
  
Удивительно, она провела здесь половину своей жизни, но теперь эти годы казались полузабытым сном. Утер всегда был добр к ней – покуда она вела себя послушно и покладисто, но Моргана ежедневно становилась свидетельницей его гнева, направленного на других, и этот Утер внушал ей ужас. Она не любила его. Ни как отца, которого он пытался заменить. Ни как ментора и защитника. Желание получить его одобрение, которое все эти годы двигало Артуром, быстро зачахло, когда Моргана поняла, что никогда не станет для него больше, чем красивой безмозглой куклой. Ее интересовали политика и стратегии ведения боя, а ей полагалось развлекать на пирах полупьяных гостей, молясь, чтобы ни один из них не оказался достаточно богат и родовит, чтобы составить ей хорошую, на взгляд Утера, партию. Она не удивилась бы, узнав, что Утер искренне полагал себя заботливым опекуном. Вот только он не знал своей подопечной.   
  
А потом ему донесли, что Моргана была у друидов, и он послал стражу допросить ее. Гвен успела предупредить свою госпожу, и та, не дожидаясь приговора, бежала с горсткой оставшихся в живых друидов. Побег стал свидетельством ее вины. Утер впал в ярость. Его рыцари преследовали друидов до самого острова Проклятых, и только выйдя на воду, беглецы смогли затеряться в туманах. Слухи об участии Морганы обрастали подробностями, все странные случаи, происходившие во дворце в последние годы, вдруг получили правдоподобное объяснение. Путь назад ей был отрезан.  
  
Но вот она снова здесь. Крадется под покровом ночи - как в тот раз, когда покидала эту проклятую крепость.   
  
Моргана сама не могла поверить, что согласилась сопровождать Артура в Камелот. В конце концов, какое ей дело, что за таинственная болезнь подтачивала силы его непутевого слуги. Выслушав его просьбу, она поначалу только расхохоталась. Однако беспокойство в глазах Артура было неподдельным, да и, судя по его довольно обрывистому описанию, происхождение недуга вполне могло иметь магические корни. Упадок сил в здоровом, пусть и не очень крепком молодом мужчине, истощение при довольно сносном рационе дворцовой прислуги, приступы забытья и отрешенности. После - слабость, дрожь в конечностях, чрезмерная бледность кожных покровов - Артур перечислял симптомы методично, с каким-то врачебным равнодушием, словно столько раз повторял их про себя, что сами по себе слова давно потеряли для него значение. Слова, не Мерлин.   
  
Утер давно бы нашел такому слуге замену. А ведь Мерлин и раньше не славился своей исполнительностью, хотя, видят боги, был предан Артуру до мозга костей. Должно быть, Артур наконец научился видеть в слугах людей, иначе бы не проделал весь этот путь до не такого уж тайного укрытия друидов. А может быть, дело было в самом Мерлине.   
  
Мордред, ее верный, ласковый мальчик, вызвался провести их через часовых. Моргана пыталась отослать его назад, когда они достигли воды, но юный друид настаивал, что должен пойти вместе с ними. Время было на исходе, занималась заря, времени спорить не оставалось – и Моргана, скрепя сердце, пустила его в лодку. Сейчас, пробираясь тайком сквозь закоулки нижнего города, она в который раз ругала себя за безрассудство, и все же присутствие мальчика придавало ей ту силу духа, которая иначе давно бы оставила ее. В конце концов, Артур и раньше был не самым любезным спутником.  
  
Дважды чуть не попавшись на глаза часовым, они наконец оказались в Верхнем городе. Лошадей оставили еще раньше, в редком леску, невдалеке от въезда в крепость. Моргана молилась, чтобы никакой заблудший бандит не наткнулся на них прежде, чем они с Мордредом успеют вернуться.   
  
Впрочем, надо было еще суметь вернуться.   
  
Нырнув в кем-то неблагоразумно оставленную открытой дверь, они наткнулись на очередной патруль. Моргана тут же притянула к себе мальчика и прижалась к стене, не смея дышать. Артур же, напротив, щурил глаза, вглядываясь в едва различимые черты. Явно узнав патрульного, он стянул капюшон и приветственно махнул незнакомому ей рыцарю рукой. Широко улыбнувшись, тот торопливо подошел. Окинув их маленькую группу внимательным взглядом, он твердо кивнул в ответ на тихие слова Артура. Тогда Артур подозвал их с Мордредом к себе и сделал знак следовать за ним.  
  
\- Гавейн последит, чтобы нас не обнаружили, - пояснил он едва слышно, и сам первый проскользнул вперед. Моргана подтолкнула вперед Мордреда и, подхватив юбки, поспешила за ними.  
  
\- Кто-то из новых? - как можно более безразлично спросила она, чуть не уткнувшись в спину Артура на одном из поворотов. Артур непонимающе оглянулся на нее. Потом в его глазах забрезжило понимание:  
  
\- Один из лучших, - и он нырнул в следующий пролет.  
  
\- Хорошо бы, - бросила ему в спину Моргана, не желая оставлять последнее слово за братом.  
  
Комнаты Гаюса были заперты изнутри. Артур постучал, после чего послышалось тяжелая поступь старого лекаря и из-за двери раздался настороженный голос:  
  
\- Кто там?  
  
\- Это я, принц Артур, - не прекращая оглядываться через плечо, отозвался Артур.  
  
Послышался звук отпираемого засова – и коридор залила полоска тусклого света.   
  
\- Кто с вами, милорд?  
  
Гаюс подслеповато щурился, пытаясь рассмотреть очертания закутанных в плащи фигур, но Артур твердо произнес:  
  
\- Друзья. Позволь нам войти. Я привел помощь.   
  
Гаюс тяжело вздохнул, враз словно постарев лет на десять, ссутулился еще сильнее и отступил в сторону, пропуская их внутрь.  
  
В комнате царил привычный глазу Морганы беспорядок: множество скляночек, флаконов, пожелтевших от лекарств баночек; запах трав мешался с затхлым запахом плесени, исходящих от вековых стен замка. Сколько раз она приходила сюда за лекарством от мучивших ее кошмаров, за добрым словом. Гаюс всегда был с ней ласков, но сдержан. Словно что-то не договаривал. Теперь Моргана знала что.   
  
Возле единственной кровати, прикорнув на стуле, сидела Гвен. Голова неловко покоилась у нее на груди, а натруженные руки сжимали чью-то бледную худую ладонь.   
  
Мерлин.   
  
Он лежал на кровати, бледный, словно призрак, грудь едва колыхалась на вдохе, словно сам воздух не спешил проникать в обессиленное тело.   
  
\- Он спит? - раздался у нее над ухом встревоженный голос.  
  
\- В беспамятстве, - откликнулся Гаюс. - Уже вторые сутки почти не приходит в себя, - он покосился на прибывших, словно пытаясь решить для себя, насколько откровенным может быть. Ах ты, старый лис, подумала Моргана. - Но кто эти...  
  
Моргана не стала дожидаться конца фразы: резко откинув капюшон, она решительно направилась к кровати. Не обращая внимания на сдавленный возглас Гаюса, опустилась подле Мерлина на колени, вытянула руки у него над грудью и попыталась сосредоточиться. Слева от нее зашевелилась Гвен.  
  
\- Мор… Моргана? – хрипло прошептала девушка спросонья, но Моргана оставила Артура разбираться с нею. Высвободив руку Мерлина из ладоней Гвен, она прижала пальцы к тонкой жилке на запястье: жизнь едва трепетала в ней. Моргана нахмурилась и снова подняла над его грудью руки, стараясь уловить источник жизненных сил, как учили ее друиды. Раскрыв собственный разум, она попыталась коснуться Мерлина своей магией, но та словно ударилась о глухую стену. Моргана предприняла еще одну попытку и еще, пока один кирпич в воображаемой стене не дрогнул ровно настолько, чтобы забрезжила маленькая щель. Направив всю свою силу в образовавшийся просвет, Моргана вдруг пошатнулась. Казалось, что-то схватило и потащило, засасывая ее саму внутрь. Она закричала, сопротивляясь, все перед глазами закружилось, она была уверена, что вот-вот лишится чувств. Но тут узловатые руки обхватили ее за предплечья и с неожиданной силой отвели раскрытые в призыве силы ладони в стороны. Моргана разом обмякла, откинув голову на плечо лекаря. Кто-то подал ей стакан воды.   
  
С трудом отдышавшись и все еще не придя в себя от пережитого ужаса, Моргана прошептала онемевшими губами.  
  
\- Что это было?   
  
Гаюс тяжело вздохнул и медленно поднялся на ноги, уступая место Гвен.  
  
\- Я никогда не встречал подобного.  
  
\- Что ты почувствовала? – нетерпеливо перебил его Артур. Моргана перевела на него все еще мутный взгляд. Он стоял у самой двери, весь напряженный, как струна. Казалось, он готов в любую секунду кинуться к постели больного, но что-то удерживает его на месте, заставляя лишь до боли сжимать бескровные губы.  
  
О, подумалось Моргане. Вот оно что. И как я могла это пропустить.  
  
Вслух же она произнесла:  
  
\- Магию. - Артур невольно вздрогнул, и Моргана ощутила слабое чувство удовлетворения. – Я почувствовала магию. Что-то высасывает его силы. Определенно, магия, ты был прав, - она зябко поежилась - в комнате словно похолодало - и покачала головой. – Вот только, боюсь, я не смогу помочь.  
  
И тут струна лопнула – Артур шагнул вперед и, порывисто махнув в сторону Мерлина рукой, обвиняюще произнес:  
  
\- Ты ведьма, так вылечи его! – он скривил губы от бессилия и зарылся рукой в и без того взлохмаченную шевелюру. – Пожалуйста, Моргана. Я… прошу тебя.  
  
О да, она действительно многое пропустила.  
  
\- Я бы правда хотела, но…  
  
\- Она не сможет, - раздалось в звенящей тишине.   
  
Капюшон Мордреда съехал назад, на бледных, еще по-детски припухлых щеках горели два лихорадочных пятна. Он смотрел на лежавшего без чувств Мерлина, ни на миг не отрывая от него остекленевшего взгляда. Весь его облик излучал какую-то торжественную обреченность, предвкушение, радость грядущего свершения. Моргана любила его всей душой, но иногда... Иногда он навевал на нее ужас.  
  
Рука Артура машинально потянулась к бедру за мечом, но он тут же одернул себя. Расправив плечи, он сделал шаг к друиду.  
  
\- Что тебе известно, друид?  
  
\- Магический баланс земли нарушен, - прозвучал не по-детски отрешенный голос. Моргана сглотнула: губы мальчика не двигались. Голос… просто звучал, безличный и холодный. – Альбион требует платы.  
  
\- Платы за что? - непроизвольно вырвалось у Морганы. Судя по непонимающим взглядам остальных, слова Мордреда были слышны ей одной. Значит, то касалось только друидов... И таких, как она. Моргана попыталась взять себя в руки: ее еще мутило после недавнего столкновения с неизвестной силой. - В чем он провинился?  
  
Отрешенное выражение исчезло из глаз мальчика, и он моргнул. Бросив в сторону Артура настороженный взгляд, Мордред осторожно приблизился к постели. Остановившись прямо подле Морганы, он тихо произнес, на этот раз вслух.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, моя госпожа, - он обращался к ней, но взгляд его глаз по-прежнему был прикован к мертвенно-бледному лицу больного, - ведь он был там. В лагере друидов. Когда рыцари Камелота вырезали нас, будто скот.   
  
\- О чем он… - начал было Артур. Но Мордред продолжал, словно все возмущение мира для него ничего не значило:  
  
\- Он был там, он сам и привел их, он всегда был на их стороне.  
  
\- Что? – вырвалось у Морганы. – Но как...? – мысли носились в голове, словно безумные, она никак не могла понять зачем, как, почему.  
  
\- Он пытался остановить меня. Крикнул, чтоб меня задержали, - Мордред скосил на нее глаза, и столько в них было неподдельной обиды и разочарования, что у Морганы засосало под ложечкой. – Он мог бы сам, но я для него ребенок – и он не смог. Лишь потому я жив.   
  
\- Мерлин и пальцем не коснулся бы ребенка! – возмущенно воскликнул Артур. – Он и зверушки не обидит – визжит на охоте как девчонка. Какое-то безумие, - он оставил свой самопровозглашенный пост у двери, и стал мерить комнату шагами. Остановившись у маленького оконца, он резко обернулся и воскликнул:   
\- Он же помог тебе бежать, тогда. Ты был болен, и Моргана прятала тебя от... - он осекся. - От нас. Ты же помнишь, Моргана?  
  
Моргана помнила.   
  
Помнила, как время шло и шло. Тянулось бесконечно, как жаркий, безветренный день, а сердце колотилось, словно в припадке. Страх перед Утером, боязнь жестокой расправы не давали дышать. Руки тряслись, а помощь все не приходила и не приходила.  
  
\- Он уже предал свой народ! - в глазах Мордреда сверкнули злые слезы. – Во имя короля, который был ему напророчен! – Он шмыгнул носом и оттер нос рукой. – Он предаст нас снова. Не единожды.  
  
\- Нам всем нужно немного успокоиться, - послышалось бормотание Гаюса, но Мордред оттолкнул руки старика, почти склоняясь над ложем больного.   
  
\- Вот за что Альбион взимает с него плату – за ежедневное предательство, тогда как наши братья и сестры гибнут в неравной борьбе.  
  
\- Братья и сестры? - переспросил Артур. - Здесь какая-то ошибка. Мерлин… не друид. Я бы знал! Боги, да он же просто идиот несчастный, что за нелепица!  
  
В ответ Мордред лишь наклонился к самому лицу Мерлина, и в голове Морганы снова раздалось:  
  
\- Э-э-эм-рис. Эм-рис, ты слышишь?  
  
Рука Мерлина, аккуратно уложенная на груди, слабо пошевелилась. Грудь всколыхнулась, словно впервые впуская в легкие воздух; с пересохших губ сорвался слабый стон. А потом веки затрепетали, и из-под них заструилось золотое свечение.  
  
Глаза Морганы распахнулись в осознании. Где-то у нее над ухом испуганно втянула воздух Гвен. Происходящее казалось бредовым сном.  
  
\- Он предал нас, - звенело у нее в голове. – Друиды хотели, чтобы ты знала, Моргана. Чтобы увидела собственными глазами всю степень его предательства.  
  
Моргана беспомощно оглянулась: голос Мордреда снова был слышен лишь ей одной. Впрочем, все голоса мира едва ли имели сейчас власть над Артуром. Он стоял, словно в оцепенении, судорожно сжимая пальцы на поле плаща, не в силах отвести глаз от картины, клеймившей его слугу, его друга – лжецом, преступником. Колдуном. Такое неверие было в его взгляде, такая боль, что Моргане стало бы жаль его, не продолжай в ее голове звучать настойчивый голос:   
  
\- Мы давно чувствовали, что силы покидают Эмриса. Он силен, но не всемогущ. Не бессмертен, - Моргана невольно скользнула взглядом по впалым щекам Мерлина, по его безжизненно обмякшим членам. – Когда он умрет, Камелот останется беззащитен перед магией – перед нами. И мы напишем новую историю.   
  
\- Именно поэтому мы позволили принцу проникнуть на остров и дали тебе спокойно уйти вместе с ним, - произнес он уже вслух, опустившись возле нее на колени и взяв ее дрожавшие руки в свои. – Ты должна была видеть и знать. Ты наша последняя надежда, Моргана.  
  
Светлые, все еще влажные от стоявших в них слез глаза смотрели на нее с рвением праведника. 


End file.
